IM GAY
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: Blaine and his parents A few bouts of swearing


**A/N I know we don't know much about Blaine's Parents other than his dads doesn't like the fact that he is gay but this is how I view him.**

* * *

So how are things going with you Blaine, I hear your doing well at Dalton.

Yes I am thank you I fit in really well and I'm lead of their glee club the Warblers. I feel right at home there I'm glad I had the chance to move there it's opened up so many doors for me.

"Any on the girl and love front?" His uncle Mark asked

"He goes to an all male school of course its opened no doors on the love front, and I sure when there is he'll tell us all when he is ready

Blaine let out a sigh and glanced at his Dad,

"Looks like you forgot to mention one important fact about my life to the people who are my family as well as yours. Actually yes everything is great on the love front thank you thanks Uncle Mark

"Go on tell us more about this lady, what's her name, what's she like"

"BLAINE ANDERSON DON'T YOU DARE"

"No Dad I'm fed up of this I dare. There is no lady"

All of the people in the room turned to him most with complete confused expression.

"My love life is great, but it's with a great guy not a great lady" at this there were gasps and his dad shot up and moved towards Blaine "BLAINE YOU TAKE THIS NO FURTHER, STOP NOW"

"No dad just because you don't like it and you don't know about this you'll have to DEAL with it. I'm in love with a great guy called Kurt and he is everything I could ask for and more

"Blaine just because you're confused and you like this guys personality doesn't mean you can call that a love life" his Dad interjected (if he could even call him that with the way he was with him

"Dad if you'd let me finish you'd find out that I most certainly can call it a love life, because I love him, he is my whole world, the best thing that's ever happened to me, even better than moving to Dalton. And for your information why I know your in a place you can't go completely crazy we happen to have been dating for 6months nows. But wait seeing as your convinced that me being GAY, yes I said it gay, is just a phase I haven't bother to tell you. But for your information being gay isn't just a phase I love this man more than anything. So you have a choice to accept it and me, or carry on being your ignorant self." Blaine was clearly angry but his voice stayed at its normal volume level." I cannot change who I am, I'm Gay and I'm proud of it and no one especially not my dad should be trying to change that. As a parent you're meant to be happy if I'm happy and sad if I'm sad, but you, you want to mould me to be what you want and not what I am and not what I'm meant to be. You know it's not going to happen, I didn't make a choice to be Gay, but I have taken it in my stride and I'm enjoying the life I've been given with Kurt and if that's a problem with you then, that's your problem not mine. It's not like I try and push it upon you I don't force it on you, but I can't stop being me".

"Blaine your.. Your gay? When did all this happen, I'm not really sure how to react to this I must say it's quite a shock and I'm not quite sure what to say, the last thing I knew you were in the early stages of a relationship with a female" his uncle joined in

"What, I've never been in a relationship with a female, I've known I was gay since before I was even interested in dating. Dad what were you expecting to achieve by making something like that up. I will say it again" and at this point he lost his temper "IM GAY AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT, FUCKING LIVE WITH IT". "And as for you Uncle Mark" he said more calmly "as I said earlier you either accept me for who you are or you don't, but I'm now changing. Why can't people accept I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and I LOVE KURT

"I' struggled for a few years with the thoughts that I was Gay but now I realise there is nothing wrong with it if I'm happy, and I wish you would expect that too"

Blaine broke at this point and a tear feel down his check, don't you think that everyday I wished that I was 'normal' that I was attracted to women, but I'm not, I'm gay, and I'm making the most out of that with the most special person in all the world" And at that he turned and walked out he couldn't take anymore, he needed comfort he needed Kurt, to hear his voice, and to be held safe in his arms.

* * *

**A/N Ive got more of Blaine's parents planned for the long story, some parts some may not agree with so im trying to write two options to the stuff so that people dont have to deal with bits if they dont want to. **

**However for those wondering the reason i havent carried the long fic on yet, is becuase i have the perfect story line in my head, i just cant find the right point of view to put it in and which bits to add in and leave out**


End file.
